Totally Spies Martin Myster: Pyraroid Invasion
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies of WOOHP and the center agents unite to stop the Pyraroids from taking over the Earth. To make matters worse Clover got abducted by the Pyraroids and taken to their leader who is a lookalike of Clover named the Empress. The Empress sucks herself into Clover's body and takes control over her. The others must stop the Pyraroids and save Clover.


Totally Spies/ Martian Mystery Pyraroid Invasion

FADE TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE ASTEROID FIELD

In an asteroid field 4 aliens are playing croquet on a big asteroid. The first alien hits his mallet at the ball making it roll through the hoop and hit the pole.

The second alien hits his mallet at his ball making it roll through the hoop.

All of a sudden the ground under them starts to shake and starts to crack and break. They aliens freak and ran off from the asteroid and leap into their spaceship and blasted off from the asteroid.

The giant Pyraroid spaceship plows through the asteroid field making all of the asteroids break into pieces.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID GIANT SPACESHIP MAIN BRIDGE MOVING

In the Pyraroid giant spaceships the Pyraroids are pressing buttons on the control panels of the bridge.

PYRAROID 1

(ask)

Pyraroid how many time unites known as hours where we will arrive at Earth?

PYRAROID 2

We will be at Earth in 12 hours, for that time we need to wake up the Empress.

PYRAROID 3

To know we are coming to Earth.

The Sarcophagus rise up off from the floor. The high tech sarcophagus opens and the Empress awakens from the sarcophagus and came out from it.

THE EMPRESS

Who dares awake me from my slumber?

PYRAROID 3

Our Empress we are approaching towards the planet Earth.

THE EMPRESS

Excellent what do you know about this planet so fare?

PYRAROID 1

We know that the species on this planet are called humans, their technology hasn't advance enough to defeat our armada and technology =.

THE EMPRESS

Luckily our species landed on this planet years ago.

PYRAROID 2

And there are still our species on the planet, so fare we have spies on the planet to spy on the humans to find out their weaknesses, and it seems that they have places called countries which they have different styles to rulling their places which they don't put their differences aside to fight invasions.

THE EMPRESS

And what about my lookalike?

A Picture of Clover game up on the screen on the bridge.

PYRAROID 3

The Earthling, her name is Clover she is known as a valley girl who enjoys shopping, boys and it seems she is part of the organization called WOOHP.

THE EMPRESS

So this is the lookalike of me.

PYRAROID 2

The girl named Clover seems to be a valley girl, but she is also a spy.

THE EMPRESS

That is about to change, I need her.

PYRAROID 1

What do you mean?

THE EMPRESS

You see my body is growing weak due to the lack of sand and dirty needed for me to survive, but when I fuse myself with Clover's body I will be forever immortal. Once we arrive at Earth tell the spies to bring Clover to me.

PYRAROIDS

(together)

As you wish our Empress.

The Pyraroids got back to work on the control panel and the sarcophagus transforms into a throne. The Empress sits down into her throne and cross her legs. She smiles evilly.

FADE TO BLACK

INT. SUDBURY ONTARIO CANADA MINES DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

In the mines of Sudbury Ontario Martin, Diana and Java are walking down the mines looking for a gateway to the Underworld.

DIANA

I can't believe you talk me into this again.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Hey come on Diana you were part of meeting M.O.M in the first place.

DIANA

That is why want to drag me in this Center thing for adventure and bonding. Mimi golfing and movies are Step Sibling bounding not dragging your step sister on a mission with you that is what happened when you joined the Center in the first place.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Java see light at end of tunnel.

MARTIN MYSTERY

That must be the gateway to the Underworld.

They rush towards the light.

CUT TO

INT. MIMES OF SUDBURY UNDERWORLD GATEWAY

They arrive to the gateway to the Underworld. The gateway to the Underworld opened and a green light came out from the gateway.

DIANA

The gateway to the Underworld is opening.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Could be someone from Underworld.

Then a manlike green demon walk out from the gateway while drooling out from his mouth.

DIANA

Who is that man?

MARTIN MYSTERY

(looking at his U-watch)

Could be one of the demon lords of the Underworld.

The demon lord look right towards them with an angry face upon his face.

DIANA

He sees us.

The demon lord fires his green tentacles out from his back and shoots them directly at Martin, Diana and Java. He wraps his tentacles around them and lift them up into the air and slam them right at the ceiling of the mines. Martin, Diana and Java struggle to break free from the tentacles.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Grip too strong.

DIANA

We got to find a way out of here. With a demon like this to face we aren't able to fight off.

MARTIN MYSTERY

It's time to call in some help from Victor Vanderfleet.

Martin presses his U-watch to call Victor.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CLASSROOM DAYTIME

In a classroom of Beverly Hills Elementary Victor was writing down some notes on paper so as the other students.

FEMALE TEACHER

Alright does anyone know what year Beverly Hills was founded?

Victor raised his hand in the air.

FEMALE TEACHER

Yes Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Beverly Hills was incorporated in 1914.

FEMALE TEACHER

Very good.

Suddenly Victor's watch beeps. He looks at it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(To Normy and Dave)

Guys wish me luck because I got a mission to go to.

Victor presses onto his watch.

SPEAKER (V.O)

Will Victor Vanderfleet come to the Principal's office, Victor Vanderfleet Principal's office?

Victor rushes out through the door. A flash of light came out from the door and a Victor Vanderfleet Clone came through the door.

FEMALE TEACHER

Wow that was fast, the principal really wants to see you.

CUT TO

INT. MIMES OF SUDBURY

Back in the mines of Sudbury the demon lord roars. Suddenly Victor came out from the ground from a flower and throws a sucker punch right at the demon lord hitting him making him let go of Martin, Diana and Java making them fall to the ground.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Great timing Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is sweet going on 2 missions in 1 day.

DIANA

You think you can handle him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I faced worst. Now get out of here and tell the Center agents to meet you guys outside of the mine.

Martin, Diana and Java run out from the mines. The Demon lord roars and rushes right at Victor.

THE DEMON LORD

How will a child like you handle me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come and find out ugly.

The Demon Lord roars and throws a punch right at Victor. Victor dodges the punch and throws an uppercut punch right at it hitting him and making his head crash through the ceiling of the mines. The Demon lord pulls his head out from the ceiling and fires acid right at Victor. Victor dodges the acid and fires roots out from the ground and fires them right at the demon lord hitting him and making him skid against the ground.

Victor grows out the Hammero-ma-powerest out from his hands and rushed right at the Demon Lord. He swings the hammer right at the Demon lord, but he caught the hammer and breaks it in half. Victor throws a kick right at him hitting him in the face making him fall to the ground again.

THE DEMON LORD

You're strong child, but I am stronger than you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come and say that to my powers freak.

The Demon Lord fires his tentacles out from his back right at Victor. Victor fires the roots out from the ground and fires them directly at the tentacles causing them to wrap around each other in knots.

THE DEMON LORD

What is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

An accident and an idea.

Victor grows the Cannonballist Firarist out from the ground and fires a cannon ball right at the Demon Lord hitting him and making him crash into the wall of the mines.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you ok, do I need to beat you up some more?

THE DEMON LORD

Time for you to suffer child.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll take that as a no.

The Demon Lord pours slime out from his body in rage. A bud covers Victor's body and he breaks out from it into his Force of Nature Mode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come and get some.

The Demon Lord roars and runs right at Victor. The bark on Victor's hands grow bigger and Victor throws a sucker punch at the Demon Lord hitting him and making him skid down the ground. The Demon Lord fires his tentacles down at the other end of the mine and launches himself right up to Victor.

THE DEMON LORD

You think I can fall to that trick again?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I have something different in mind for you.

All of a sudden roots pop out from the ground and throws attacks directly at the Demon lord hitting him and making roll over directly at Victor. Victor kicks the Demon Lord making him bounce off from the walls of the mines causing debris to fall down from the ceiling of the mines.

Victor launches himself directly at the demon lord and throws a flying jump kick right at him and fires razor sharp leaves right at the Demon Lord hitting him and making cuts appear all over his body.

THE DEMON LORD

I got you now.

The Demon Lord head-butts Victor in the face. But Victor break free from his grip and dodges the head-butt and leaps over the Demon Lord and throws a back kick at him making him slam against the wall.

THE DEMON LORD

I don't care if you're a child, you are still going down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Try and tell that to your mother.

The Demo Lord fires his tentacles right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and fires razor sharp leaves directly at him making cuts appear on his body. Victor flies right at the Demon Lord and throws a suck punch directly at his face hitting him and making him slam against the ground.

All of a sudden debris from the ceiling of the mines fall down from the ceiling blocking the gateway to the Underworld.

THE DEMON LORD

(angry)

No, the gateway to my world is blocked.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You can't find a way to return to your own world.

THE DEMON LORD

You'll pay for this.

The Demon Lord grows spikes out from his body and his eyes glow red. The Demon Lord roars and a bug covers Victor's body and breaks out from it and transformed into his Vanderfleet Force Mode. The Demon Lord leaps right at Victor. Victor runs right at the Demon Lord and both of them clash together.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE OF MINE ENTRANCE DAYTIME

On the surface of the mine, the Center Agents alone with M.O.M and Bill in his Human form arrive.

M.O.M

This better be good Martin.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Oh yes it is, we call Victor for back up so he can handle that demon lord in the mines.

M.O.M

What, you left a 10 year old in the mines to fight off a demon, this is one of your stupidest things you had ever done.

All of a sudden the Demon Lord and Victor breaks out from the mines and fly into the air. Victor takes out his razor sharp palm swords out from his wrist and swings them right at the Demon Lord hitting him and cutting the spikes off from his body and throws a downward kick at him making him crash onto the Center's hummer.

M.O.M

IS that the demon lord?

DIANA

Of course.

M.O.M

And what did Victor transform into?

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

One of his modes.

Victor fire razor sharp palm leaves and arrows from his wings right at the demon lord hitting him and pinning him against the crushed hummer. Suddenly the human exploded and sending the demon lord upward in the air directly at Victor.

THE DEMON LORD

You shall die here, boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am so not going to die, I have everything to live for.

Victor's right arm got covered in leaves and making it grow bigger and throws a punch right at the Demon Lord hitting him sending him flying downward right towards the ground and crashing onto it.

Victor lands onto the ground and pops out roots out from the ground under the Demon Lord launching him upward into the air.

THE DEMON LORD

That's it boy you got me so angry, my energy will be released all over you sending you and your friends directly to your doom.

The Demon Lord fires a green beam from his eyes directly at Victor and the others.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now it's my turn

Victor fires his force of nature blast right at the demon lord so powerful it launches the Demon Lord sky rocketing up to outer space.

CUT TO

EXT OUER SPACE THE SUN

The Demon Lord goes directly into the sun.

RETURN TO SCENCE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry about the M.O.M

M.O.M

It's alright, it's the sun's problem now, and at least he got incinerated.

DIANA

What about the mines?

M.O.M

We will have the mines closed off while the other center agents close the Underworld gateway properly.

(to Victor)

And as for you Young Man you have to get back to school.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Victor transport himself right down a piece of grass and return to school.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ENTRANCE LATER

The Spies arrive to the school. Suddenly Victor pops out from the piece of grass in front of the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls.

CLOVER

Victor don't you supposed to be here at school?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My double is filling in for me.

ALEX

Oh yeah you are also part of the Center too.

All of a sudden the school bell ranged and the kids came running out from the school. Normy, Dave and Victor's clone came out from the school right up to the spies.

Victor's clone turned into leaves and blow away in the wind. Victor picks up his backpack and put it onto his back.

SAM

So with Victor completing 2 different missions in 1 day, how was the rest of your day at school.

NORMY

Our class is going on a field trip to the new Egyptian place at the museum tomorrow.

DAVE CRUST

There are going to be some amazing unseen artifacts that the scientist dug up over the years in Egypt.

CLOVER

We had seen a lot of Egyptian stuff over the years.

ALEX

And we don't want to see that again.

CLOVER

The mummies coming alive thing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well that and the Pyraroids.

NORMY

Who are the Pyraroids?

ALEX

Pyramid shape aliens that came from another planet and are ripped off from a famous cartoon that Victor watches.

DAVE CRUST

So evil aliens you thought.

NORMY

Lucky.

CLOVER

But those aliens are long gone.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID GIANT SPACESHIP MAIN BRIDGE MOVING

In the Pyraroid Spaceship the Empress is sitting in her throne scratching one of her armrest with her index finger backwards and forwards.

THE EMPRESS

(ask)

I can't believe I am saying this, but are we there yet? I am asking this like an Earth child.

PYRAROID 1

We will be to Earth in about 45 minutes.

THE EMPRESS

Good in the meantime have come contact with one of our spies.

PYRAROID 2

As you wish our empress.

One of the Pyraroid presses a button on the control panel to communicate with one of the spies.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS EVENING SUNSET

On the campus grounds of Mali U a Janitor was sweeping the grounds. Suddenly he heard and noise and drop the broom on the ground and walk over the janitor closet.

CUT TO

INT. JANITOR CLOSET

The Janitor closes the door and locks it. The Janitor transforms into a Pyraroid spy and projects a screen out from it's eyes and the Empress came onto the screen from the projection.

PYRAROID SPY

Pyraroid 00000111112222233333 reporting for duty.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID GIANT SPACESHIP MAIN BRIDGE MOVING

THE EMPRESS

Hello my spy do you have any dirt on the planet Earth?

PYRAROID SPY

(on the screen)

I had reported there are over 7.5 billion humans on the planet and in counting, the planet was created billions and billions of years ago.

THE EMPRESS

I am not talking about that you fool I am talking about my doppelganger, Clover?

PYRAROID SPY

(on the Screen)

That, she lives here at Malibu University at a penthouse with her roommates Alex and Sam.

THE EMPRESS

Do you have any sittings of her or her friends?

PYRAROID SPY

Negative my Empress.

PYRAROID 3

Our Empress we finally reach Earth now we can hack into their satellites to spy on them.

THE EMPRESS

Excellent.

Images from the spy satellites pop up on the screen. One of the images show a video of Sam, Clover and Alex returning into their penthouse.

ALEX (V.O)

So Victor, Normy, and Dave are going to the museum tomorrow.

CLOVER (V.O)

I hope he doesn't bring anything weird back from the museum tomorrow for us.

SAM (V.O)

Perhaps he'll bring us back some T-shirts back from the museum or something.

THE EMRPESS

The museum, bring me my Future Staff.

One of the Pyraroids hands the Empress her Future Staff to her. She looks into the diamond of the staff and a flash of light come out from it.

FANTASY

In the site of the future staff, the Empress sees Jerry notice the Pyraroids surrounding Earth on his computer.

Victor WOOHPs down from the WOOHP tunnel to join the Spies at WOOHP.

REUTRN TO SCENE

THE EMPRESS

Hmm, bring one of our spies to spy on the boy of Sam, Clover and Alex and fallow him to WOOHP, so we can catch the woman named Clover.

THE PYRAROIDS

(together)

As you wish our Empress.

The Empress smiles and her eyes glowed yellow.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MUESEUM OF HISTORY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Beverly Hills Museum of History the students of Beverly Hills Elementary School gather around in the front hall.

FEMALE TEACHER

Alright everyone please stay come and fallow me to see the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

NORMY

And then to the gift shop?

FEMALE TEACHER

Later right now it's time to see the exhibit.

The kids follow the Female Teacher to the exhibit. A Janitor which is a Pyraroid spy follow them.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

In Jerry's office, Jerry was typing on his computer. All of a sudden he got a message from his computer. He presses the button on it and a WOOHP agent came up on it.

JERRY

(into the computer)

Hello.

WOOHP AGENT

(on the computer screen)

Jerry, we have an emergency situation on our hands.

JERRY

What is it?

WOOHP AGENT

(on the computer screen)

It appears that one of our satellites had been hacked.

JERRY

Do you know who it is?

WOOHP AGENT

(on the computer screen)

For the first time in our history, it could be something out from Outer Space.

JERRY

Oh my better call the girls and Victor.

CUT TO

INT. PROFESSOR PLUNKET'S CLASS MALI U DAYTIME

In Professor Plunket's class the spies and the other classmates are working at their sowing machines working and working on their fashion designs.

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

Just a reminder everyone, your inspiration designs are due next week, if you don't hand them in you will fail.

MANDY

(to the Spies)

You losers better surrender if you have the chance because my outfit will blow your socks off.

CLOVER

As if Mandy, you will be in tears when I hand in my outfit, you will be in tears.

MANDY

Oh please

(to Trent)

Come Trent we have some work to do.

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy.

Trent and Mandy left the Spies and the bell ringed everyone exit out from the class.

SAM

You don't have a design ready for next week right?

CLOVER

Fine, I don't due to all of the missions we have, I didn't had any time to work on a design for class.

ALEX

How about use your old designs and make some upgrades to them?

CLOVER

Hello that is cheating, so we have to find inspiration somewhere.

Suddenly the Spies got sucked up by a vending machine and being WOOHPed down the tunnel.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS

The Spies slide down the WOOHP tunnel.

ALEX

How about you find inspiration during our missions.

CLOVER

Jerry should've call us first.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MUSEUM OF HISTORY EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT LATER

In the Beverly Hills Museum of history the class along with Victor, Normy and Dave are following the teacher touring the Egyptian exhibit.

They go over to a mummy's sarcophagus that is not opened.

FEMALE TEACHER

And now this sarcophagus belongs to the world famous queen Cleopatra, who ruled Egypt with an iron fist.

NORMY

(To Dave)

More like with her beauty.

DAVE CRUST

I know is she hot or what?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I thought you think my mom is hot?

NORMY

You think that woman is not?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No she is hot, it's because she died young.

DAVE CRUST

How do you know that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I read the sign.

FEMALE TEACHER

And now here we have a statue of a legendary sphinx.

DAVE CRUST

It's part man, part cat.

NORMY

What were they thinking back in those times?

Suddenly Victor's watch rings and looks at it. Normy and Dave do too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(To Dave and Normy)

That's me, WOOHP is calling.

NORMY

That's the third time this week.

DAVE CRUST

WOOHP really likes you.

Victor breaks away from the group and go towards a pillar. The Pyraroid Spy disguised as a janitor follow Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his watch)

An emergency mission. I got to find out what Jerry wants with me and the girls.

Victor presses a button on his watch and WOOHPs down the floor. The Pyraroid Spy dives down the hole and the hole closed.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

Victor lands onto the floor of Jerry's office and the Pyraroid Spy land behind the couch.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks for the notice Jerry.

CLOVER

How come we don't get notices?

JERRY

It's more fun that way to WOOHP with a surprise. Now for today's mission, I want you 4 to investigate the hackings of WOOHP satellites ASAP.

Suddenly the Pyraroid Spy as a janitor appear from behind the couch. Victor, the spies and Jerry are in shock.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uh oh.

SAM

Victor is this you're felt?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I didn't knew he came down the tunnel.

JERRY

Victor this is bad, bring s stranger to WOOHP, we better erase his memory quick.

THE PYRAROID SPY

Oh I don't think so human.

ALEX

Sorry it's the right thing to do.

The Janitor transform into a Pyraroid and starts to multiple into 10 more Pyraroids.

PYRAROID'S P.O.V

The Pyraroid scans them and lock on target onto Clover.

RETURN TO SCENE

PYRAROIDS

(together)

Target locked, get Clover.

CLOVER

Me, what do they want with me?

Jerry toss the Spies' and Victor's jetpack backpacks at them and Victor's missile lunching backpack.

JERRY

You guys get to the WOOHP gadget lab quick, I'll hold them off.

The Pyraroids charge right at them. Jerry blocks the Pyraroids as the Spies and Victor slide down the hole to the WOOHP gadget lab. Suddenly some of the Pyraroids follow after them down the hole.

Jerry throws punches at some of the Pyraroids hitting them making some sand to knock off from them. Suddenly the sand from the Pyraroids morph into more Pyraroids. Jerry takes out a laser pen from his coat and fires it right at the other Pyraroids hitting them and making them split down the middle.

The Pyraroids who are split in halves repair themselves and fire ropes right at Jerry wrapping them around him.

JERRY

Oh my.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LAB

In the WOOHP gadget lab Stacy and Dean are working on some new gadgets. Suddenly Blaine and Britney came into the gadget lab holding hands. Blaine place the bag onto the counter.

DEAN

(to Blaine)

So how did the new gadgets go?

BLAINE

IT worked very great, but it kind of shocked us a little bit.

STACY

That was my felt I was tinkering it.

DEAN

I forgive you.

Then Troy came into the gadget lab, with a sword in his hand.

TROY MIMZOA

Hey could one of you fix my laser sword?

STACY

Sure what's wrong with it?

Suddenly the Spies and Victor slide down and came into the gadget lab.

SAM

You guys have to get to safety.

BRITNEY

How come?

The Pyraroids came into the gadget lab with their laser cannons points at them.

ALEX

That's why.

The Pyraroids fire their lasers right at them. Then all duct and cover. Troy reflects the laser fire back at them with is samurai sword and swings it at the Pyraroids hitting them and making their top halves to be cut off from their bottom halves.

CLOVER

That's my Troy boy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not over yet.

Suddenly the bottom halves of the chopped Pyraroids grow and their top halves grow into their full bodies.

BLAINE

That's a bad idea.

SAM

Grab as many gadgets as you can.

The Spies, Britney and Stacy put some gadgets from the counter into their backpacks. Stacy takes a box off from the counter and puts it into her backpack. Victor fires missiles from his backpack at the Pyraroids hitting them and blowing up them.

The dust clears and some more Pyraroids came out from the dust and fire their lasers at them. Britney fires lasers from her nail file at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode. Then more of the Pyraroids are multiplying.

BLAINE

There are too many of them.

DEAN

How could we stop them?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With me.

Victor whips out his vine whips out from his wrist and whip them right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them fly into the air. Victor them slam his hands onto the floor and roots pop out from the floor and hitting the Pyraroids.

The Pyraroids fall from the air and fire their lasers right at them. Sam takes out the escape from trouble bubble wand and blows a bubble from the wand making a bubble shield cover around them.

Lasers hit the bubble shield making them reflect off from the bubble shield and the Pyraroids land onto the floor.

ALEX

What are you going to do now?

The Pyraroids hit them and making the bubble shield roll around in the lab. Then another Pyraroid hit them making them roll around the lab even more. The Spies and the others are being tossed around in the bubble.

Victor slam face first into Clover's breast while the bubble is moving.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Could someone

Victor is thrown into Sam's breast face first while the bubble is moving.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please

Victor then got thrown into Alex's breast face first while the bubble is moving.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Pop.

Victor then got thrown into Britney's breast face first while the bubble is moving

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This bubble.

Victor then got thrown into Stacy's breast face first while the bubble is moving.

STACY

(to Victor)

Victor you know there are other people in this bubble too.

Alex uses the Lipstick Light Saber Laser Sword to cut free from the bubble shield, making everyone to break free from the bubble.

The Pyraroids surround the Spies and the others.

BRITNEY

Well this is the end for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't think so.

Victor press onto his watch and press the Center app on the watch. Suddenly a portal opens underneath them and fall through the portal and into the Center.

CUT TO

INT. THE CENTER M.O.M'S OFFICE.

At the Center in M.O.M's office M.O.M was typing on her computer, when suddenly the Spies, Victor and the others fall from the ceiling and land onto her desk.

CLOVER

I got to say this type of WOOHPing is amazing, but it could totally need to have a softer landing.

M.O.M

What is the meaning of all of this?

SAM

M.O.M there are aliens from outer space who look like Pyramids and they are attacking WOOHP.

ALEX

And Jerry is back up their fighting them off the best he can.

BRITNEY

And now they took over the entire building.

M.O.M

Strange that maybe but I am too busy right now, and this have to wait.

Suddenly the Pyraroids land from the open portal into M.O.M's office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no I forgot to close the portal.

Victor press the portal from the ceiling. The Pyraroid fire lasers at them. Victor grows the shield it –formisted from his hand and uses it to block laser attacks from the Pyraroids.

M.O.M

I guess this can't wait.

(into her U-watch)

Martin, I need you, Diana, Java and Billy here not.

MARTIN MYSTERY (V.O)

(U-Watch)

But M.O.M it's our day off.

M.O.M

(into U-watch)

I don't care, this is an emergency, just get here now.

M.O.M leaps over the shield and throws kicks at the Pyraroids hitting them and knocking them over. M.O.M fires lasers from her U-watch and hitting the other Pyraroids. Suddenly the Pyraroids multiply into more of them. Troy leaps into the air and slice the Pyraroids in half.

Sam takes out the Laser Firing Watches out from her backpack and gave them to Clover, Alex, and Britney.

SAM

Quick use these.

BRITNEY

Good thinking Sammy.

The Spies, and Britney run out from behind Victor's shield it-formisted and start firing lasers from their watches right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode. Stacy pushes a Pyraroid away from them and throws a kick at another one and throws another kick at an incoming one.

They continue to fire their lasers right at the Pyraroids hitting them, but they start to fix themselves and continue to fire their lasers right at the Spies.

Blaine throws an exploding Volleyball right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making volleyball explode making the Pyraroids fly into the air and hit the ceiling.

Suddenly Martin, Diana, Java and Billy in his human form came into M.O.M's office.

MARTIN MYSTERY

M.O.M we got here just in time, what is the situation?

The Pyraroids turn and see Martin and the others.

PYRAROID 1

Destroy them.

The Pyraroid fire lasers right at them. Java runs right at the Pyraroids hitting them and knocking them over. He then picks up one of the Pyraroids and throws it into the air. Troy leaps into the air and slice the Pyraroid in half. He throws throwing stars at the other Pyraroids and does a backflip to avoid laser fire from other Pyraroids.

DIANA

(ask)

Who are these things?

Martin and Diana dodge laser fire from the Pyraroids. The Pyraroids came right at them. Martin activates his U-shield to block the incoming laser fire. Java leaps over the U-shield and smash the Pyraroids into dust.

M.O.M throws a kick at the incoming Pyraroids. Dane throws a punch at one of them. Suddenly the Pyraroids combined together to transformer into a bigger Pyraroid with razor sharp spikes, and robot spider legs.

M.O.M

Well this is new?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We don't know any of these things either, just a litter bit.

BILLY

Did you know that they can combine together?

CLOVER

No.

STACY

Time to even the odds.

Stacy opens the box and takes out a robot suit. She puts water on it and it grows into a Boxing Mecha Bot. She leaps into the mecha suit and activates it. She throws a punch at the Pyraroid Crawler hitting it and making it crash through the wall and making it fall down to the main floor.

CUT TO

INT. THE CENTER MAIN FLOOR

The Pyraroid Crawler fall down from M.O.M's office and crash onto the main floor. Stacy in her Mecha suit leaps from the office and throws a downward punch with her mecha suit at the crawler hitting it and making the entire floor to shake.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Victor, Britney, Blaine, Troy, Martin, Diana, Java and M.O.M came down to the main floor on the elevator. They exited the elevator as it hits the floor.

DEAN

Go Stacy

Stacy throws punches at the Pyraroid Crawler hitting it and making some sand fall off from it and form into more Pyraroids. The Pyraroids charge at the Spies and the others.

MARTIN MYSTERY

We have more incoming.

They start to fight off the other Pyraroids. Billy and Diana dodge laser fire from 2 Pyraroids. Java picks up a Pyraroid in the air and throws it right onto the other Pyraroids smashing them and throws punches at each more of them.

Britney fires the Tornado 5000 hairdryer at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them blow away. Blaine throws exploding volleyballs at the Pyraroids and throws kicks at them and they fall to the ground. Sam cartwheel away from the laser fire from Pyraroids and throws a flying jump kick at the Pyraroids knocking them over. Alex karate chops a Pyraroid in half and throws another punch at another Pyraroid slicing it in half.

Troy slices dozens of Pyraroids in halves and throws a kick at another Pyraroids. Suddenly the sliced halves of the Pyraroids grow into full bodies and fire lasers at Troy. Troy reflects the laser fire off from his sword blade and hit the Pyraroids.

BLAINE

Alright how could we stop all of these?

SAM

(to Victor)

Victor uses your Hyperighty-Destructo.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got it.

Victor grows the Hyperighty-Destructo from his hand and throws it onto the ground causing it to explode and making all of the Pyraroids to turn to ash. All of a sudden the Pyraroids grow back to their normal selves and fire lasers right at them.

M.O.M

That doesn't seem to work.

Martin and M.O.M activate their U-shields and covering them from the laser fire. Stacy throws punches with her mecha at the Pyraroid Crawler hitting it and making some sand to fall off from the crawler and making the sand to form into more Pyraroids. Suddenly the sand off from the Pyraroid Crawler suck into her mecha suit causing sparks to come out from it.

STACY

I got to get out of here.

Stacy press the ejector button making her to fall out from the mecha suit. She tuck and rolls to the others while dodge laser fire and join the others behind the U-shields.

CLOVER

This is bad, could this get any worse?

Suddenly the Pyraroids grab hold of Clover and pulls her towards them. Clover fights off some of the Pyraroids and then suddenly the Pyraroids fire nets onto Clover and then they teleport out from the Center, with Clover with them.

SAM, ALEX, AND THE OTHERS

Clover!

TROY MIMZOA

Those aliens shall pay for what they done.

DIANA

But the other question is what do they want with Clover?

JAVA THE CAVE MAN

Look over there, something moving.

From some of the sand left over from the fight was an alien mouse. M.O.M grab the alien mouse off from the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey that looks like the same mouse that controls the Pyraroid.

MARTIN MYSTERY

You mean that little thing operates the Pyraroids, when had I seen that before?

SAM

Of course.

M.O.M.

Well we better find out what it wants with Clover, but right now we need to find a place to hide out for the time being and to wash up, because there might be an alien invasion coming.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID MOTHER SPACESHIP THE EMPRESS'S THRONE ROOM

The Pyraroids throw Clover in the throne room. The door to the throne room closed behind her.

In the throne room was a small table with 2 chairs.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

Well hello Clover and welcome to my throne room.

CLOVER

OK a throne room supposed to have a throne not a small table and 2 chairs in the middle of the room.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

The throne will be saved for later and as for you, please take a seat.

CLOVER

Alright, but it looks very old I mean ancient Egypt is so thousands of years ago.

Clover sits down in one of the chairs and a tea pot and 2 cups came out from the table. Out from the shadow of the throne room was the Empress. Clover was surprised that she looks like her.

CLOVER

Talk about evil twin.

THE EMPRESS

You must be the Earthling Clover, allow me to introduce myself my people call me the empress leader and ruler of the Pyraroids. We came here for you.

CLOVER

Why me?

THE EMPRESS

I will tell you about it over tea.

The Empress levitates the tea pot in the air and pours a cup of tea for Clover and herself.

CLOVER

Ok where are the cream and sugar?

THE EMPRESS

Who needs that Earth food anyway it weighs me down? And now drink you might like it.

Clover takes a sip of tea. Her eyes open wide and spits out the tea.

CLOVER

(disguised)

EWWW, that tea taste like hot water, mixed with sand.

THE EMPRESS

Of course it is.

CLOVER

Wow you have terrible cooks.

THE EMPRESS

Enough of your insults, now it's time to know about you.

The Empress's right arm turns into sand and comes right at Clover into her eyes. She screams in pain.

MONTAGE FLASHBACKS

Clover meets Sam and Alex for the first time.

Clover get's annoyed by Jerry.

Clover gets hit by a dart and transforms into a human cat hybrid.

Clover eats some cookies and later she becomes fat.

Clover got captured by evil clones of herself and Sam and Alex.

Clover comes out from a pod with muscular legs.

Clover gets kidnapped a couple of times.

Clover got hit by a shrink laser making her shrink.

Clover got mind controlled by a baddy.

Clover got hit by a laser making turn into a beagle.

Clover got a Elephant face.

Clover got hit by a laser making her grow 50 feet tall.

Clover comes a bionic killer.

Clover got turned into a yeti.

Clover got stuck in some starch.

Clover got her personality swapped with Jerry's

And Clover got her body swapped with Mrs. Lewis.

END OF MONTAGE.

THE EMPRESS

It appears that you had a life of misery due to some of the missions you had go on.

CLOVER

As if I have a good life, I meet my forever boyfriend Troy, I meet Sam and Alex, my boss Jerry can be a pain at times, and being a spy change everything for me.

THE EMPRESS

Everything huh.

CLOVER

Of course, and now you know everything about me, what about you?

THE EMPRESS

Very well.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. PYRAROID PLANET DESERTED FLASHBACK

On the deserted planet of the Pyraroid planet, wind starts to blow and sand was blown in the wind. A cosmic storm blow through the planet and the lightning bolts hit the ground and form a sand blob.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

I was born on an abandon planet, they soon become my home world, and I was formed by the sand that I know today by the storm that pasted through my world, but I was born as a blob.

The sand blob stands up off from the ground and see the planet around her. She manipulates the sand around her and form a lot of Pyraroids and made a big palace out from the ground behind her.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

Feeling alone on the planet so I decide to create people around me and create a palace to live in. Some of my Pyraroids are powered by the planet's rodents and some aren't, and so I made them my slaves and army.

The blob them transforms into the Empress.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

After my transformation or you call it a makeover I start to rule my new home.

FADE TO

INT. THE EMPRESS'S PALACE THRONE FLASHBACK

The Empress was sitting in her throne with her legs crossed. The Pyraroids brought her food and a drink.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

For living a life of luxury, my home world was invaded by some planetary explorers.

The Empress looks out her window and see the spaceship lands on the planet.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

So I decide to know who was on that ship.

CUT TO

EXT. THE EMPRESS'S PALACE FRONT YARD FLASHBACK

The Empress and some of the Pyraroids came out into the front yard and discover that the Explorers are really invaders.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

But it turned out that the Explorers and really invaders.

CLOVER (O.S)

Really, you could try to talk to them, you really need to work on your people skills.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

Quiet you. Anyway I vow not to make my people to suffer from the hands to those who invade my world. So I kill anyone that steps foot on my planet.

The Empress puts her hands onto the ground and made the ground to shake. Then a tidal wave of sand sweeps up the invader's spaceship and creates a sand tornado to suck the invaders into the tornado.

The Empress crush the invaders and their spaceship in the sand and buries them underground.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

And so I take the vow and protect my planet with any means necessary.

CUT TO

EXT. JUNGLE PLANET FLASHBACK

The Empress lands onto the Jungle Planet. And suddenly alien monkeys came out from the trees and dive right at the Empress.

The Empress stomps on the ground making sand to come out from the ground underneath her and grab the monkeys and mold the monkeys into the sand, hardening it and making the monkeys into statues.

FADE TO

EXT. ARTIC PLANET OPEN WATERS FLASHBACK

The Empress was standing on a floating iceberg. Suddenly alien narwhals swim right up towards here. She sprinkles sand from her hand and puts it into the water.

Suddenly the water around her turns into dirt and then turns into solid ground. The Empress steps onto the ground creating a massive earthquake. She then levitates up into the air and flies into the sky as the entire planet was being destroyed.

FADE TO

INT. COSMIC ROYAL BANQUET FLASHBACK

In the Royal Banquet the Empress was finishing up eating her meal. Everyone at the table look at her with scared faces on their faces. The Empress eats the last bite of her meal and whips her mouth with her napkin.

The Empress stands up off from her chair and creates a staff out from her right arm from the sand on her body. She taps the staff onto the floor causing the entire planet to shake.

Everyone stands up off from their chairs and look out the window.

CUT TO

EXT. ROYAL ALIEN PALACE OUTSIDE WINDOW FLASHBACK

The other royal aliens see that the entire planet was splitting in half. They are in shock. The Empress teleports out from the palace.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE FLASHBACK

The Pyraroid's spaceship flies away from the planet. The planet splits into 2 halves with 1 half hurtling towards the sun.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

Everyone and everything I face try to stop they can't.

CUT TO

EXT. PYRAROIDS HOME WORLD THE EMPRESS'S PALACE COURTYARD FLASHBACK

A meteorite comes directly to the Empress. The Empress puts her tea up down onto the table and stands up from her chair. She caught the meteorite with her bare hands and breaks it in half.

CUT TO

EXT. GLOWING GREEN PLANET FOREST FLASHBACK

The Empress floats down onto the planet's ground. The scared aliens are frighten. The Empress digs her hands into the ground and rips the entire planet in half with her bare hands.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE GLOWING GREEN PLANET FLASHBACK

The entire glowing green planet was split in half.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

Everyone I face fear me, and that is how I like it.

CUT TO

EXT. ROCKY PLANET FLASHBACK

The aliens on the rocky planet fire lasers right at the Empress. The lasers that hit the Empress just go though her while she walks right up towards the castle. The giant guard leaps in front of her and raised his axe in the air.

The Empress turns into sand and goes right into the body of the giant guard. The giant guard collapsed onto the ground with his tongue sticking out. The Empress comes out from the giant guard's body and face the other guards.

Sand pours down from her hands and she form razor sharp spears and make them float into the air. The Empress smiles and throws the spears right at the aliens pinning them up against the wall of the castle.

The Empress uses her powers to crush the castle door and enters into the castle.

CUT TO

INT. ROCKY PLANET CASTLE THRONE ROOM FLASHBACK

The Empress walks into the throne room and walks up to the scared alien king. She multiple into 8 more forms of herself and they walk up towards the king too.

ALIEN KING

(scared)

Please don't hurt me, it's only my birthday.

THE EMPRESS

(Smiles)

Well the gift that I am going to give you is going to be your last, happy birthday.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE ROCKY PLANET FLASHBACK

Out from the top of the rocky planet, was the planet's core. All of a suddenly the planet collapse into dust.

RETURN TO SCENE

THE EMPRESS

And there you have it.

CLOVER

Oh please you can't be that powerful to destroy a planet or life on it?

THE EMPRESS

Oh you don't say.

A monitor comes out from the floor and turns on reveling a planet light years away. The Empress snaps her fingers and made the planet on the monitor to explode.

THE EMPRESS

Sometimes I don't know how to contain my own powers.

CLOVER

Wow. I didn't knew you are so evil.

THE EMPRESS

Of course I am, I brought my Pyraroids to this planet to find you and took your boss prisoner.

CLOVER

Wait Jerry.

THE EMPRESS

Of course.

The Empress snap her fingers and a video footage of Jerry in the Space ship's dungeon sitting with a sand face upon his face with his hands on his face.

CLOVER

Oh no Jerry.

THE EMPRESS

With him in the dungeon and you here, there is nothing to stop me.

CLOVER

Oh as if I have 1 thing to tell you…. Where did you get the outfit, I mean it's so fabulists.

THE EMPRESS

Enough of your Earthly Stupidity, time for you to be controlled by me.

CLOVER

Wait What?

THE EMPRESS

And to make matters interesting time to show your transformation to your boss Jerry.

CUT TO

INT. THE PYRAROID MOTHER SPACESHIP DUNGEON

In the Dungeon Jerry was in the dungeon sitting on the middle bunch. Suddenly a monitor came up from the ground.

JERRY

What is this?

The monitor turns on and the Empress turns into a stream of sand and enters into Clover's body.

CLOVER

(screams)

No!

JERRY

Oh my.

On the monitor Clover twitch and her body shakes. Her eyes turn red and has a big smile upon her face.

THE EMPRESS

(on the monitor)

If you're watching this Jerry, I will be happy to let you know that I took over Clover's body and with this, I will be able to take over your world.

JERRY

Oh my

CUT TO

INT. THE PYRAROID'S MOTHER SPACESHIP THE EMPRESS'S THRONE ROOM.

The Empress made her throne appear up from the ground. The Pyraroids came into the throne room. A tornado spins around Clover's body and her uniform rips apart. As the tornado disappears, the Empress was in a fabulist cosmic dress with Egyptian makeup on her face.

THE PYRAROIDS

(together)

All hail the Empress.

THE EMPRESS

Everything they had, shall be destroyed. And from the destruction of their world, there will be nothing.

The Empress walks up to her throne and sits down. The future staff came up beside her and she puts it into her hand. The Empress cross her legs.

THE EMPRESS

(commands)

Let the invasion of Earth begin.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS EVENING SUNSET

The Giant Pyraroid Spaceship hover over Beverly Hills and the Pyraroids float down from the ship.

People are in fear and run away from the Pyraroids. Trent and Mandy are at the bus stop, with Mandy texting and Trent carrying all of her stuff.

Some of the Pyraroids came down right at them. Trent was scared and runs away. Mandy look at the Pyraroid and back at her phone. She scares and runs away.

MANDY

Who are these freaks?

All of the people in Beverly Hills run in fear.

MONTAGE OVER THE EARTH

Some of the Pyraroids invade Pairs.

Some of the Pyraroids invade Canada.

Some of the Pyraroids invade New York.

Some of the Pyraroids invade Brazil.

Some of the Pyraroids invade London.

Some of the Pyraroids invade India at the Tahj Mahal.

Some of the Pyraroids invade Australia.

And some of the Pyraroids invade China.

END OF MONTAGE

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID MOTHER SPACESHIP THE EMPRESS'S THRONE ROOM

In the Throne room the Empress was sitting in her throne watching the monitors and seeing the invasion commencing.

THE EMPRESS

This is prefect, and now that I have control over Clover's body nothing shall stop me.

CUT TO

EXT. VICTOR'S HOUSE FRONT DOOR EVENING SUNSET

Sam, Alex, Victor, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Martin, Billy, Diana, Java and M.O.M came to the front door of Victor's house. Chuck opens the door and Rex ran up to Victor.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Good thing you and your friends made it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thing I sent you that text.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

And now get in and cover the house with the grass so we will be safe.

Everyone came into the house. Victor uses his plant powers to cover the house in vines and grass to hide it from the Pyraroids.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM

Chuck turns on the radio.

FEMALE REPORTER (V.O)

(radio)

The World is under fire this evening, due to the alien invasion. NASA said that they don't know where these aliens came from but it seems that they take the form of Egyptian pyramids. This is what the president has to say about the invasion.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM

In the upstairs bathroom the girls are stripping. Sam talks off her gloves. Alex takes off her boots, Britney unzips her uniform and takes it off, Stacy pulls down her skirt, and Diana takes off her shirt and pulls down her pains. M.O.M takes off her coat and takes off her shirt.

FEMALE PRESIDENT (V.O)

(radio)

My Fellow Americans and the people of the world, don't be in fear the militaries of the world are doing the best they can to stop this invasion, but right now listen to the following, please stay come, don't show fear, please have all of the supplies ready and hide, and if it comes to be worse fight at your last resort, thank you and good luck.

M.O.M takes off her bra and panties. They all got naked and Diana fills up the bathtub with water.

CUT TO

EXT. MOUNT WOOHP PATIO POOL SIDE EVENING SUNSET

On the patio Randy was doing his ninja training throwing stars at the targets, Silvana was playing with her guitar and the Twister Twins and playing cards, while the other Nexters are playing in the pool

TYLER TWISTER

Do you have a queen?

THOMAS TWISTER

No I don't bro.

TYLER TWISTER

Of course you do bro.

THOMAS TWISTER

No I don't go fish.

TYLER TWISTER

Of course you do I look at your hand while you're in the bathroom.

THOMAS TWISTER

What?

SILVANA SAGE

Just give your brother the card and continue with the game.

Mrs. Lewis came out to the patio.

Everyone get inside quick.

RANDY MASTERS

How come?

Suddenly dozens of Pyraroids came down onto the patio, the other Nexters came out form the pool and ran inside.

RANDY MASTERS

Now I know why, everyone get inside quick, we will hold them off.

SILVANA SAGA

What?

RANDY MASTERS

You heard me, now everyone battle stations.

The Pyraroids charge right at them. Randy takes out some sais out from his watch and leaps right at the Pyraroids. He throws a strike at one of the Pyraroids and throw a kick at another one. He cartwheels to dodge laser attacks from other Pyraroids and leap off from the fence and throws a flying jump kick at 2 Pyraroids.

Silvana transform her guitar into a battle axe and swings it right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them fly upward into the air and crash down onto the patio. She fires electricity out from her guitar right at the other Pyraroids hitting them and making them fall off from the patio and mountain.

She leaps into the air and swings her axe at other Pyraroids and throws an uppercut punch at another Pyraroid making it hit the wall. She swings her axe at more of them and leaps over one of them and cuts one of them in half.

TYLER TWISTER

(to his brother)

Time to blow them away.

THOMAS TWISTER

(to his brother)

You got that right.

The Twister Twins spin around and throws a powerful gust of wind right at the Pyraroids. They then float into the air and blow powerful winds out from their hands and feet right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them fall off the mountain.

Randy jabs his sais onto each of the Pyraroids and throws a powerful kick at another Pyraroid making it split in half. The 2 halves of the Pyraroid form into 2.

RANDY MASTERS

Better switch out for the big guns.

Randy Masters suck his sais into his watch and switch out 2 bo staffs and twists them around him and uses them to hit the Pyraroids and knocking them down to the ground. Silvana fires electricity out from her guitar right at the incoming hitting them and making them fly off from the patio.

TYLER TWISTER

(Ask)

IS that all of them?

All of a sudden more Pyraroids came down from the sky and surrounds them.

THOMAS TWISTER

Nope.

The Twister Twins blow wind out from their hands at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them blow away. Suddenly the Twister Twins got caught by 2 Pyraroids from behind them.

SILVANA SAGA

Oh no the Twister Twins.

RANDY MASTERS

Free them and get into the house I will handle the rest of them.

SILVANA SAGA

Are you sure?

RANDY MASTERS

Just do it ok?

Silvana swings her axe onto the Pyraroids hitting them and making them slice in halves freeing the Twister Twins.

SILVANA SAGA

Come on let's get inside.

They run right at the door, but the door was locked. Silvana knocks on the door.

SILVANA SAGA

Mrs. L what gives?

(O.S)

Sorry but when they renovated Mount WOOHP they forgot to disable the automatic lock down, this will stay permanent while the invasion is still going on.

Suddenly the Pyraroids grab hold onto Silvana and the Twister Twins. Randy hits his bot staffs at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode and does a backflip over one of them and throws a kick at it. Suddenly Randy got caught by one of the Pyraroids.

PYRAROID 1

Take these Earthlings to the Dungeon.

CUT TO

INT. THE PYRAROID'S MOTHER SPACESHIP DUNGEON

The Pyraroids throw Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins onto the floor of the dungeon right by Jerry's feet.

JERRY

Randy, Silvana, Tyler, Thomas why are you doing here?

RANDY MASTERS

We got captured by those Pyramid aliens.

JERRY

Those are called the Pyraroids, and yes I too got captured.

SILVANA SAGA

What about everyone else?

JERRY

They are safe, but they captured Clover and she is possessed by an alien lookalike of her called the Empress.

TYLER TWISTER

Wow that is totally scary.

THOMAS TWISTER

But why?

JERRY

I don't know.

RANDY MASTERS

You should treat her better.

SILVANA SAGA

But the other question what do they want with Earth?

JERRY

It beats me, I don't know either.

RANDY MASTERS

Well we better find a way to get out of her, free Clover and save the world. I hope everyone else is alright.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM EVENING LATER

In the Upstairs bathroom, the bathroom was full of steam and Sam, Diana, Stacy and M.O.M are in the bathtub and Alex and Britney are in the shower.

STACY

(sighed)

Ahh!

M.O.M

Now this is what I have been missing.

DIANA

It feels great right?

SAM

Oh totally.

Britney was putting soap on her body and Alex is shampooing her hair.

ALEX

Could you please rinse off that soap, I don't want to get suds in my eyes.

BRITNEY

Hey don't you think this is fun?

ALEX

Yah, I guess so.

DIANA

OMG look how big they are?

Stacy's breast float up over the water.

STACY

I know I get that a lot with Dane.

M.O.M

Wait your boyfriend saw them?

STACY

Once.

SAM

They can't be real let me see them.

Sam puts her hands onto Stacy's breast and she squirms in the bath tub.

ALEX

OK is that rude or what?

BRITNEY

What they are just having fun.

Britney whips a wet cloth at Alex's butt making her scream.

ALEX

AHHH

BRITNEY

I didn't know your voice can get so high.

ALEX

Oh yeah how high can your voice go?

Alex pours cold water onto Britney.

BRITNEY

Oh, ho!

ALEX

Oh come on that wasn't high enough.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE VIOLET'S BASEMENT LABORATORY

In the basement laboratory the guys are surrounding the alien rat. Martin hears the voices from the vents.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(to Victor)

You know Victor you can go up there to take a peak due to a kid's curiosity.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's alright, I seen them naked.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Wait what?

BLAINE

Guys could we focus on the task at hand.

BILLY

Yeah, we need to know what are the alien's plans?

DEAN

How, we tried everything to get this alien mouse to talk.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Even Billy's alien talk.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

How about use one of your gadgets?

TROY MIMZOA

Of course, use the Anything Translation watch on the mouse.

Troy takes out the Anything Translation Watch near the alien mouse.

ALIEN MOUSE

(Through the watch)

What do you Earthlings want?

DEAN

What we want is to know what you want?

ALIEN MOUSE

(through the watch)

We are the pilots to out alien bodies called the Pyraroids and we are in control of our leader the Empress.

TROY MIMZOA

The other question is what did you do with Clover and who is the Empress?

ALIEN MOUSE

(through the watch)

The Empress is a lookalike to your Earthling friend Clover, who she wants her to become 1 person.

BLAINE

One person.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Like her alien lookalike want to take control of the original.

BILLY

Seems that way?

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

But how could we stop the aliens?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We don't know, but we better find a way, I hope Jerry any the others are alright.

CUT TO

INT. THE PYRAROID'S MOTHER SPACESHIP DUNGEON

Back in the Dungeon Randy was looking at the bars of the dungeon and taps on each of them.

SILVANA SAGA

Don't try to find a way to escape, those bars are strong.

RANDY MASTERS

My grandfather teach me that everything has a weak point.

TYLER TWISTER

How can you tell?

RANDY MASTERS

You just got to listen.

JERRY

Randy's right. Let me help you.

Randy and Jerry tap onto some bars and listen to the tapping.

SILVANA SAGA

Let me help you guys.

Silvana starts to tap onto some of the bars.

SILVANA SAGA

Looks like these two are the weakest.

THOMAS TWISTER

But how could we break those down?

RANDY MASTERS

Can you blow these 2 bars down with a powerful gust of wind?

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

The Twister Twins can do anything.

The Twister Twins hold hands and blow winds out from their hands right at the bars hitting them and making them fall.

JERRY

Good going Twister Twins.

RANDY MASTERS

Now let's get our stuff and get out of here.

They escape the dungeon.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM KITCHEN

Martin and Victor came upstairs to the kitchen where M.O.M is making hot chocolate at the stove with a robe on her.

M.O.M

So any luck on our little friend?

MARTIN MYSTERY

You mean Billy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She means the alien mouse.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Oh that little friend. Oh we put him in a little cage.

M.O.M

Did you ask him any questions on does he want to do with Earth?

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Totally, he is one of the pilots and alien race to the Pyraroids.

TROY MIMZOA

And they have Clover.

M.O.M

This is scary.

BLAINE

But in the mean time we have to figure out a plan to take them down.

M.O.M

But now have some hot chocolate that I made, your mother won't mind letting me use her stove right?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She won't she's in Hawaii right now.

M.O.M pours some hot chocolate into some cups and hand some to Martin and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you M.O.M

ALEX (O.S)

Wait your mom is here?

Then, Sam, Alex, Britney, Stacy and Diana came downstairs wearing rubes.

SAM

No Alex it's just Martin's boss.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Time a crisis like this, we need to have something fun to have.

M.O.M

So I made some hot chocolate.

M.O.M puts the hot chocolate onto the table. Chuck drinks some of the hot chocolate.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Not like how Violet used to make, but it will do.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Hot Chocolate good.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, thanks.

SAM

(ask)

So I am meaning to ask you this, but how did you and Martin meet?

M.O.M

Let me tell you this, it all happens 15 years ago.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Wait could I tell the sorry?

DIANA

As if, you will just make it up.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. CITY STREETS RAINING EVENING FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO

In the streets 15 years ago Diana was waiting for Martin outside of the comic book store, with an umbrella over her head.

Martin came out from the comic book store with a new comic book in his hand.

M.O.M(O.S)

It all started with a comic book store. It was raining and Martin and Diana left the comic book store.

Martin and Diana walk out down the street and heads straight towards the crosswalk. Suddenly a flash of light came out from the alleyway. Martin looks at the alleyway and grabs Diana's arm and run into the alleyway.

M.O.M (O.S)

Martin saw a flash of light which leads him and Diana to trouble.

CUT TO

EXT. ALLEYWAY FLASHBACK

Martin and Diana go into the alley and see some aliens are fighting against some Center agents. Martin and Diana hide behind some trash cans and watch the fight.

M.O.M (O.S)

While they watch the fight an alien came up behind them.

Suddenly an alien came up right behind them. M.O.M electrocuted the alien making it fall to the ground.

M.O.M (O.S)

But luckily I was there on the since.

Martin was excited about what he seen and begs to M.O.M

M.O.M (O.S)

So Martin begs to join our organization and to prevent what they seen I sent them to the Center for training.

CUT TO

INT. THE CENTER TRAINING ROOM FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO

In the Center's Training Room, Martin was leaping over obstacles and dodge laser attacks. Diana struggles to go over the obstacles and dodging the lasers.

M.O.M (O.S)

Martin was a natural in training, but Diana not so much.

Martin finishes the obstacles and Diana crawls on the floor and feeling tired.

RETURN TO SCENE

M.O.M

And that is how Martin and Diana joined the Center.

MARTIN MYSTERY

And that's how I became the Center's number 1 agent.

DIANA

Oh as if.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Of course I am.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well thanks for the story M.O.M, but who am I going to call you if my mom comes?

M.O.M

Just call me Olivia.

Suddenly Victor's phone ringed. He takes it out from his pocket.

BRTINEY

And speaking of moms, your mom is calling you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into the phone)

Hi Mom.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER HAWAII VIOLET'S ROOM

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(into the phone)

I just want to see how you are doing with your spy life?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

(the phone)

Totally, everything is fine.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(into the phone)

Well that is fine, because I need your plant powers sweetie, there is an alien invasion here in Hawaii right now and at the rehabilitation center.

Indy boards up the door and windows to block the Pyraroids from getting in. The Pyraroids break down the window and enter into the room.

PYRAROIDS

Terminate, Terminate, Terminate.

PENNY VENTOR

(screams)

Ahh!

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(hugging Penny)

It's ok Penny I am here.

Indy swings his hammer at the Pyraroids hitting 3 of them.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

Victor leaps into a flower pot and uses his plant portation powers to travel to Hawaii. Sam picks up the phone and puts it up against her ear.

SAM

(into the phone)

He gets the message.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER HAWAII VIOLET'S ROOM

The Pyraroids come in closer to them. Suddenly Victor leaps out from the potted plant and throws a kick right at the Pyraroid hitting it and making it fly right at the other Pyraroids hitting them and making them fall like bowling pins.

Victor lands onto the floor into his fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will take care of these extra-terrestrials.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER OPEN GRASS EVENING

Victor leaps through the hole of the building and runs right up at the Pyraroids. The Pyraroids charge at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to fire grass right at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them right the Pyraroids and making them hit the ground.

PYRAROIDS

Terminate, Terminate, Terminate.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Terminate this.

Victor slams his hands onto the ground making giant roots come out from the ground and hit all of the Pyraroids. Victor grows the arrow-it a shootina out from the ground, and the plant fires arrows right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them fall to the ground. The Pyraroids fire lasers right at Victor.

Victor grows the Shield it –Fomisted from his hand and blocks the laser fire right back at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode. Victor whips out his vines whips out from his wrist and whips them right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them slice in half.

Victor leaps into the air and continues to whip his vine whips at the Pyraroids. Suddenly all of the other Pyraroids leap down from their spaceship and fire lasers right at Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like I need some back up. Clone-to-mist-o-matic do your thing.

Victor grows the Clone-to-mist-o-matic out from his hands and 4 more clones of Victor came out from the plant. Victor and his clones charge at the Pyraroids and throw punches and kicks at them. Victor and his clones fire razor sharp grasses out from the ground at the incoming Pyraroids.

Victor and his clones are in a circle and throw punches and kick at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and knocking them down to the ground. Victor throws an uppercut punch at an incoming Pyraroid hitting it right up into the air.

Suddenly the Pyraroids fire their lasers at Victor's clones hitting them and making them turn into leaves and fall on the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like I am on my own again.

A giant bud covers over Victor, and breaks out from it into his Force of Nature mode. Victor fires razor sharp bark from his gauntlets hitting the Pyraroids and making them all fall to the ground.

INDY VENTOR

Go Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's my little flower, always saving the day.

Victor fires arrows from his bush branches on his back at the Pyraroids hitting them and then whip out his vines out from his wrist again and whip them right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode.

PYRAROIDS

You shall not stop the Pyraroids, we are unstoppable.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to find out about that.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Cannonballist Firarist and the Missilist-o-floorist out from the ground and fires missiles and cannonballs right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode.

Victor leaps into the air and spins and fires arrows rapidly at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode. Victor throws punches and kicks at the Pyraroids and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out the giant roots out from the ground and the roots charge right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them splash into the ocean.

Suddenly a giant laser cannon came out from the Pyraroid's ship. The giant laser cannon fires right at Victor. Victor twists the roots on the ground making time and space to freeze and making the laser to freeze in time. Victor grows a Mirror Flower out from the ground and untwisted the roots from the ground and making the laser to hit the mirror flower and reflect off from it and fired it right back at the Pyraroid's spaceship hitting it and making it explode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the others)

Now we have no time we have to get out of Hawaii before more Pyraroids come.

Victor opens an opening in the tree and he, Violet, Indy, Penny Gil and Gillian go through the opening of the tree. The opening from the tree closes behind them.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID GIANT MOTHER SPACESHIP HALLWAY LATER

In the hallway Jerry, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins are walking down the hallway of the mother ship. They came to a corner and look over it. They ducted down in the corner as 2 Pyraroids pass by them.

JERRY

Our gear is right behind that door.

SILVANA SAGA

How can you tell they all look alike?

RANDY MASTERS

Silvana's right if we look through the doors at one at a time it will take forever.

THOMAS TWISTER

We can blow the doors down and see if one of them hides our stuff.

TYLER TWISTER

You got that right bro.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at the doors down the hall making them all open up. Pyraroids came out from the open doors and came right towards them.

THOMAS TWISTER

Looks like those doors don't have our stuff.

RANDY MASTERS

Allow me to handle these freaks.

JERRY

But you don't have you watch.

RANDY MASTERS

Who needs a watch when you have your fist and feet?

Randy Masters leap into the air and throws punches and kicks at the Pyraroids hitting them and making some of the sand off from them to fly off from them. Some of the Pyraroids fire lasers at Randy. Randy dodges the laser fire from the Pyraroids and karate chop one of the Pyraroids right down the middle making it cut in half. Randy does a backflip over one of them and throws a jump spin hook kick at the Pyraroids and throws an uppercut punch at even more of them.

Randy slides down onto the ground to dodge even more laser attacks from more Pyraroids and then an uppercut punch at them making them hit the ceiling of the ship. Randy cartwheels to dodge another attack from another Pyraroid and leaps off from the wall and throws a kick at the Pyraroid hitting it and making it fall to the ground.

RANDY MASTERS

They won't be for that long everyone run for it.

They run down the hall to the last door at the end of the hall. Suddenly the Empress phases up through the floor stopping them in their track.

THE EMPRESS

Hello there Earthlings.

TYLER TWISTER

Clover it's us please remember.

THOMAS TWISTER

Totally remember when you and Sam and Alex save us from Geraldine?

JERRY

Boys remember she is being controlled by an evil alien.

THE EMPRESS

They don't call me an alien, they call me an Empress.

SILVANA SAGA

Empress alien whatever, you have to get out from Clover's body or we will make you.

THE EMPRESS

You can't beat me, I am the most powerful woman in the universe.

TYLER TWISTER

Oh yeah prove it.

The Empress blows red dust at Jerry. Randy pushes Jerry out of the way and got hit by the red dust. The red dust shocks, beating and pinches his body.

RANDY MASTERS

(screams in pain)

Ahhh!

Randy Masters knees to the floor.

THE EMPRESS

Do you like the sands of pain, I can summon them out in fine air.

JERRY

Clover if you're in there please fight back and take control of your own body.

THE EMPRESS

(laughing)

Hmm…Hmmm

(smiles)

You will never get me out from your friend, I am in control of her.

Randy struggles to get up off from the floor and go into his fighting stances.

RANDY MASTERS

Never is a powerful word to say, sometimes it's a strength and a weakness and now it's time for our friend to shine again.

Randy Master form his hands into a Serpent, then a tiger, then a ram and final a dragon.

Tenso itami ni the Empress.

The Empress then goes into extreme pain from Randy.

THE EMPRESS

AHHH!

SILVANA SAGA

What did you do to her?

RANDY MASTERS

My grandfather taught me this move. It transfers the pain that is brought onto yourself to the person who brought that pain to you.

The Empress stands there with her head tilled down.

SILVANA SAGA

I hope that snaps her out from it.

The Empress laugh and tills her head upward with an evil smile on her face.

THE EMPRESS

Oh that didn't help at all. You're friend's mind and personality are locked inside of her own body making her trapped.

JERRY

There is no way to free her.

TYLER TWISTER

How about from physical force.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at the Empress. The Empress is still standing and creates a hammer out from the sand on the ship and swings it right at the Twins. The Twins made a force field out from the wind and block the Empress's attack.

Silvana throws a punch at the Empress hitting her making her stumble against the wall. The Empress throws a punch back at Silvana, but she blocks the attack and judo throws her to the ground.

THE EMPRESS

The body that she has is weak, but I shall but I shall make it stronger.

The Empress makes her fist glow yellow and throws a punch at Silvana. Randy go in the way and block the punch and throws punches at the Empress with all 4 of his arms.

The Empress claps her hands causing Randy to be blasted by a wave from the clap making him fall onto the ground.

JERRY

Clover we don't want to hurt you but we must.

THE EMPRESS

Clover's gone, it's just the Empress.

The Empress uses the sand to create a sword out from it. She swings it right at Jerry. Jerry dodges the sword swings and comes up from behind her. The Empress throws a back kick at him, knocking him against the floor.

The Empress uses her san manipulation powers to create chains out of the sand on the floor. The Empress walks up right at Jerry. Silvana and Randy tackle the Empress to the ground. The Twister Twins uses their wind powers to break Jerry free from the chains.

JERRY

I will get Randy and Silvana's stuff while you 2 and Randy and Silvana fight off the Empress.

Jerry runs to the door at the end of the hall. The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at the Empress. The Empress dodges the wind blast and picks up the Twister Twins by the shirts.

THE EMPRESS

You think your wind powers can defeat me, what are you trying to do?

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Knock you off your feet.

RANDY MASTERS

Allow me to do this boys.

Randy Masters does a leg sweep at the Empress making her fall over onto the floor. The Empress leaps off from the floor and throws a punch at Randy. Randy caught the punch and judo throws the Empress to the ground. The Empress pushes Randy off from her and throws a kick at him.

Jerry made it to the door and opens it up. Jerry grabs, his gadgets, Randy's watch and Silvana's guitar and left the closet.

Randy dodges the kick and he throws a counter kick at the Empress. She block the kick and throws a counter kick at Randy. Randy dodges the kick and throws a spin hook kick at the Empress hitting her in the face and making her be knocked to the floor.

THOMAS TWISTER

I hope that will bring back Clover.

SILVANA SAGA

How?

JERRY

Randy, Silvana I got your stuff.

Jerry tosses the stuff to Randy and Silvana. They caught their stuff. Randy puts on his watch and activates it. Silvana puts on her guitar and fires electricity right at the Empress.

SILVANA SAGA

This will shock you up.

The Empress got hit by the electricity, but the electricity didn't effect the Empress. The Empress rushes right at Silvana. Silvana puts her guitar into battle axe mode and swings it right at the Empress hitting her and making her slam against the wall.

RANDY MASTER

Stop, she is still Clover, on the inside, we just have to make since out of her and make the old Clover come back.

TYLER TWISTER

Well what do we supposed to do?

SILVANA SAGA

Jerry knows Clover more than anyone.

The Empress stands up from the floor with an angry face upon her face.

THE EMPRESS

You think, you can handle against, the most powerful woman in the Universe.

The Empress's eyes glowed yellow and she uses her sand manipulation powers to suck Jerry, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins into a cyclone of sand.

TYLER TWISTER

This is totally scary.

RANDY MASTERS

How could we get out of here?

JERRY

Luckily I got the WOOHP Anywhere Button to help us out on this one.

Jerry presses the button making him, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins to be sucked into the button. The Sand tornado vanish and the WOOHP Anywhere Button falls to the floor.

The Empress picks up the button and snaps her fingers and some of the Pyraroids. Her eyes glowed red.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

Victor, Violet, Indy and Penny and Gil and Gillian came out from the potted plant. Sam and Alex are relieved.

M.O.M

Well, well it's good to see you again Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Hey Olivia. So you and your center agents are hiding out in my house from the aliens?

M.O.M

Of course.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(ask)

Wait you 2 know each other?

M.O.M

Of course we go to the same martial arts camp when we were 5 years old.

ALEX

No wonder she is a pro at martial arts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That and her training with grandpa.

All of a sudden the refrigerator begins to shake. Sam, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Troy, Dean, Stacy, M.O.M, Martin and Java go into their fighting stances. Chuck picks up his chainsaw from the table.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Hope it's not those aliens.

Jerry, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins came out from the freezer and fall onto the floor.

SAM AND ALEX

(together)

Jerry.

Sam and Alex hug Jerry.

BRITNEY

Good thing you escaped along with Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins.

BLAINE

How did they got captured by the Pyraroids?

RANDY MASTERS

Long story.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(ask)

Who are they?

MARTIN MYSTERY

My name is Martin Mystery, this is Diana, Java, Billy and M.O.M

THOMS TWISTER

So you brought your mom here during the invasion?

M.O.M

I am not really his mother I am his boss.

TYLER TWISTER

Better.

TYLER TWISTER

Speaking of better is that your mom?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course I am Victor's mom.

INDY VENTOR

And I am her boyfriend Indy.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Lucky.

SILVANA SAGA

So anyway we have to figure out a plan to stop the Pyraroids and free Clover from the control of the Empress.

STACY

(ask)

Who's the Empress?

JERRY

A humanoid alien who is made entirely out of sand.

RANDY MASTER

And who is the most powerful woman in the Universe.

SILVANA SAGA

She turned into sand and controls Clover from the inside.

TROY MIMZOA

That woman seems to be evil and dangerous and how dare she takes control of my Cherry Blossom.

DIANA

Oww that's so sweet.

JERRY

Enough of this talk we have to stop the aliens before it's too late.

All of a sudden the TV in the kitchen turns on like magic. The Empress appears on the TV.

THE EMPRESS

(on the TV)

Greetings foolish Earthlings.

ALEX

Clover?

TROY MIMZOA

She is not Clover, Clover is inside of her own body.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM

In the Great room Amy, Kitty, Billy, Stewart, Steve, Poppy, Mia, Mariama and Mrs. Lewis are watching the broadcast from the Empress.

THE EMPRESS

(on the TV)

Just to have you know I take control over the body of an Earthling named Clover and now that I took control over her, I am going to destroy this planet.

CUT TO

INT. NORMY'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

In the Living room Normy and Dave and Normy's parents are watching the Empress's broadcast.

THE EMPRESS

(on the TV)

But if you want to see your planet survive from my wrath have the other Earthlings from WOOHP and the center come to the place on Earth called Egypt and face me and my Pyraroids.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM

THE EMPRESS

(on the TV)

Come to me and fight, if you dare.

Suddenly the Pyraroids come out from the refrigerator and aim their lasers right at them. Sam, Alex, Britney, Stacy, Gil, Gillian, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins transform into the spy uniforms.

PYRAROIDS

(together)

Terminate, terminate, terminate.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Terminate this.

Chuck Vanderfleet picks up his chainsaw and fires flames right at the Pyraroids hitting them and making them go backwards.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

Beat it your freaks.

Chuck slice the Pyraroids in half, but then more Pyraroids came out from the fridge. Chuck steps backwards from the incoming Pyraroids and fires flames right at the Pyraroids.

JERRY

There are too many of them coming in.

BILLY

We have to find a way out of here.

PENNY VENTOR

But this is Victor's home.

SAM

Sorry Penny but we have to run.

GIL OCEANS

But where?

DIANA

I don't know.

SAM

Wait I know a where we could go, Egypt.

M.O.M

I like the way you think.

M.O.M. opens a portal to Egypt. Martin pushes Diana into the portal, while everyone else goes through the portal.

DIANA

Wait Martin I don't have any cloths underneath.

MARTN MYSTERY

Don't care Diana we have to escape like now.

Martin pushes Diana through the portal and he leaps into it. The Portal closed behind him.

CUT TO

EXT. EYGPT EYGPTIAN PYRAMIDS EVENING LAYER

They all made it through the portal right to Egypt. The portal closed behind them.

INDY VENTOR

Good thinking Sam.

BILLY

And now we are safe.

DIANA

Hello I got a robe on and have no cloths underneath.

BRITNEY

I can fix that problem.

Britney activates her compowered and Diana transforms into a purple cat suit on her.

DIANA

(smiles)

Wow, cool.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Diana looks cool.

BRITNEY

If you want some cloths you can just ask.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now we have to find out how to stop the Pyraroids and free Clover.

THE EMPRESS (O.S)

How about you watch your world to be destroyed first before you defeat me.

The Giant Pyraroid Mother spaceship appears from the sky hovering over Egypt. The Empress floats down from the Giant Pyraroid Mother spaceship and float over the pyramids.

THE EMPRESS

Well, well the Earthling who are going to save the world and they brought some children, how cute.

The Empress uses her full extent of her powers and create chaos and destruction across the world.

Giant sand storms come out from nowhere blowing everything away in it's path, making cars roll over and turn into ash. The buildings around Cairo turn into sand and blow away in the wind.

MONTAGE

The Eiffel Tower in France turn into sand and blow away in the wind along with the other buildings in Paris.

The Leaning Tower of Pisa collapsed and turn into sand and blow away in the wind along with the other buildings.

People run for their lives in New York as the buildings turn into sand and being sucked into the sky.

People leap off from the Great Wall of China as it turns into sand and being sucked into the air.

Big Ben collapsed onto the ground in London and turn into sand and being sucked into the sky.

END OF MONTAGE

The sand twirls all around the Empress while floating in the sky.

THE EMPRESS

In moments the Earth will be nothing but sand.

Pyraroids came down from the mother ship and land onto the ground and charge right at Sam, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Troy, Dean, Stacy, Martin, Diana, Java, Billy, M.O.M, Victor, Violet, Indy, Penny, Chuck, Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Oh great this is the end.

TROY MIMZOA

I would do anything to get the old Clover back.

TYLER TWISTER

Wait you want her to be old?

SAM

No, Troy maybe on to something.

ALEX

Totally we know Clover more than anyone.

JERRY

If we can tell her who she really is, the Clover will come back.

M.O.M

You guys do that we will take care of these Aliens.

Sam takes out the Head for cover hover board out from her backpack and she, Alex and Jerry leap onto it and flies right up towards the Empress. The Pyraroids charge at them. Java picks up one of the Pyraroids and throws it right at the other Pyraroids, Java then throws punches at the other incoming Pyraroids.

Troy pulls out his samurai sword and Randy takes out a Yari staff out from his watch and twirls it and swings it at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them be knocked to the ground, Randy leaps into the air and throws the Yari staff right at 3 Pyraroids causing the staff to go through all 3 of them. Troy slice each of the incoming Pyraroids in halves right down the middle and throws kicks at each of them. Troy leaps into the air and throws throwing stars right at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them explode.

Silvana swings her guitar that is in axe mode at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them be cut in halves and the Pyraroids multiplied into full bodies and fire lasers right at Silvana.

SILVANA SAGA

Looks like I have to kick this up a notch.

Silvana strums her guitar making electric shock waves come out from it and hitting the Pyraroids making them be knocked down onto the ground.

Blaine throws exploding volleyballs at the Pyraroids hitting them and making the balls to explode on impact right onto the Pyraroids. Diana dodges a laser fire from a Pyraroid. Britney throws a spin hook kick right at a Pyraroid.

DIANA

There is too many of them.

BILLY

I Know.

Billy leaps into Martin's arms. Martin fires lasers from his I Cutter right at the incoming Pyraroids. Britney hands Diana the Tornado Blast Hairdryer.

BRITNEY

Use this.

Diana blows the Tornado Blast Hairdryer right at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and making them blow away into the air.

DIANA

Talk about a good hairdryer.

M.O.M

Toss it over here.

Diana toss the Tornado Hair Dryer at M.O.M. M.O.M uses it to blow the Pyraroids away from her.

M.O.M

This is a great hairdryer.

Stacy leaps into the Great Gladiator Mecha Suit and takes control of it. She swings the mecha suit's sword right at the Pyraroids slicing 5 of them in halves. She throws a punch at one of them hitting it and making it smashed into dust. Suddenly 3 Pyraroids combine into a Crawler and throws a strike right at Stacy. Stacy caught the attack with her mecha suit's arm and swings her mecha suit's sword at the Pyraroid crawler making it break into pieces.

DEAN

That's my girl.

STACY

Oh Dane you're making me blush.

Dane throws a punch at an incoming Pyraroid hitting it with his one punch glove making it explode. He throws another punch at another Pyraroid making it explode.

Victor whips out his vine whips from his wrist and whips them right at the Pyraroids slicing each of them in halves. He uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the nearby palm trees up to 50 feet tall and slam them right down onto Pyraroids smashing them into dust.

Suddenly 10 Pyraroids combined into a Pyraroid Crawler and fires lasers right at Violet, Indy and Penny. Gil and Gillian leap in front of them making the laser fire to bounce off from their unbreakable skins.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to go Vanderfleet Force Mode on this one.

A giant bud covers over Victor's body and breaks out from it and transformed into his Vanderfleet Force mode. He molds come roots from the ground onto his right arm and form into a giant fist.

Victor leaps into the air and throws a powerful punch at the Pyraroid Crawler hitting it and making it explode. Suddenly more Pyraroids came right at Gil and Gillian. The Twister Twins blow powerful winds right at the incoming Pyraroids making them fly into the air.

THE TWISTER TWINS

This is why aliens blow.

RANDY MASTERS

(shouts to the Twister Twins)

Guys over here.

Randy puts the yari staff back into his watch and takes out 5 Odahi swords from his watch. The Twister Twins make up to Randy.

RANDY MASTERS

The Pyraroids are coming from the spaceship, could you use your twister powers to launch me up into the air and so I can slice it in half.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Of course we can.

The Twister Twins run around Randy. Randy puts one of his odahi in his mouth and the Twister Twins blow winds right at Randy and launch him into the air. Randy spins in the air and swings all 5 swords at once slicing through the entire mother ship and out the other end. The Giant Pyraroid Mother spaceship got sliced in half and blow up making the 2 halves be separated 30 feet apart.

RANDY MASTER

Try to get home now.

Sam, Alex and Jerry fly right towards the Empress.

SAM

Your highness please free our friend and you won't get hurt.

THE EMPRESS

Expect you weak humans.

The Empress fires a sand ball right at them. They dodge the attack while being on the hover board.

ALEX

You don't know Clover, then we do.

JERRY

She maybe a girly girl, a human target and she may have bad days and get upset with surprising WOOHPings but she is a great part of the spy team.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. WOOHP COMPANY PICNIC DAYTIME FLASHBACK

JERRY

And now our greatest award of all, for the most WOOHP-tastic agent award, this award goes to Clover.

CLOVER

Moi,no way.

Clover runs up to the stage to get her award.

RETURN TO SCENCE

The Empress fires more sand balls right at them and they dodge the incoming attacks.

SAM

She does think a head at much, but she is wickedly smart too.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. MONTE CARLO THUMP HOTEL DRESSING ROOM FLASHBACK

CLOVER

The tiara.

SAM

And you're thinking of exercises at a time like this?

CLOVER

No I am talking about what the exercise is made of and that is diamonds.

Clover raised the tiara in the air making the light shine thought the diamonds cutting the net freeing her and Sam and Alex.

ALEX

Way of using your head Clover.

CLOVER

What can I say I have beauty and brain.

RETURN TO SCENE

THE EMPRESS

No matter she is still a fool.

The Empress fires sand balls right at them. They dodge the attack.

SAM

Try to break free Clover from the control of the Empress.

ALEX

Totally try to remember our missions, our shopping trips and why we are spy friends forever.

JERRY

Try to remember the boys you like, even Troy.

DISSOLVE TO

FLASHBACK MONTAGE

Clover falls in love with a rock star

Clover then falls in love with Dean.

Clover then falls in love with Todd.

Clover then falls in love with a skateboarder.

Clover then falls in love with Blaine.

Clover falls in love with Troy.

Clover and Troy kiss each other on the lips.

END OF MONTAGE

Sand continues to twirl around the Empress. The Empress uses her sand to capture them and wrap them in the sand.

CLOVER

Don't you dare kill my friends my evil twin from another planet.

THE EMPRESS

Silent you.

CLOVER

Oh don't tell me to be silences, you get out from my body right now or you will feel the pain.

A FANTASY

In Clover's mind Clover struggles to break free from the chains. She pull her arms making her arms break free from the chains and he legs also.

CLOVER

Because I am in control now.

END OF FANTASY

The Empress falls onto the ground and she exits out from Clover's body out from the mouth in a stream of sand.

Troy slice a Pyraroid in half and throws an upward kick at another Pyraroid and throws another kick at another Pyraroid.

TROY MIMZOA

The Empress is defeated.

Troy, the Twister Twins and Silvana run right towards Clover. Britney, Blaine, Stacy, Dean, Martin, Diana, M.O.M, Billy, Victor, Penny, Violet, Chuck, Indy and Gil and Gillian did the same thing too. The wind stops blowing. The head for cover hover board lands onto the ground and Jerry, Sam and Alex hop off from it.

SAM

Clover are you ok?

CLOVER

Totally, I am in control of my own body again and I frond a prefect outfit for the assignment next week.

TROY MIMZOA

Well it's so good to have you back to normal.

Troy kiss Clover on the lips and Clover transform into her spy uniform. Clover walks up to the Empress and kicks her in the face.

CLOVER

This is for taking control over me.

Clover lifts up the Empress by the shirt and punches her in the face.

CLOVER

That's for making me drink that nasty alien tea of yours.

Clover throws another punch at the Empress hitting her in the face.

CLOVER

You're in my world now.

The Empress caught Clover's punch.

THE EMPRESS

You need a bigger world.

The Empress starts to grow really big and knocks Clover to the ground. The Empress grows really big due to the sand gathering from the ground and into her body. The Empress fully grow up to 50 feet tall.

She throw a punch right down at Clover. Clover leaps away from the giant punch as it hits the ground.

THE EMPRESS

You and your friends shall die on this world of yours.

CLOVER

Not going to happen.

MARTIN MYSTERY

How on Earth we can stop her?

STACY

Time to even the odds with the Little Girl Mecha.

ALEX

Will that mecha be destroyed in a snap?

DEAN

Not the way I made the mecha.

Stacy press a button on her compowered and makes the ground to shake. And the Little Girl Mecha a 53 foot tall mecha suit pink with a bow on top of it's head break upward from the ground.

ALEX

That is no little girl.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

It's a big girl.

CUT TO

INT. LITTLE GIRL MECHA SUIT COCKPIT

Stacy turns on the mecha and puts on the gloves to control the mecha.

STACY

Let's take this Empress down.

CUT TO

EXT. EYGPT EYGPTIAN PYRAMIDS EVENING

Stacy controlling the mecha marches right at the giant Empress. She throws a punch right at her hitting her, but the Empress throws a counter attack right at the mecha. Stacy fires missiles from the Little Girl mecha hitting the Empress. Stacy in the Little Girl Mecha charge right at the Empress and throws a powerful punch at her hitting her making some of the sand come off from her face.

The sand reassembles on the Empress's face. Then sand tentacles comes out from her body and wraps them around Stacy's little girl mecha.

STACY (V.O)

This isn't good.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like she need some help.

Victor grows the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva out from the ground. He leaps up into the air and into the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva and uses the clone-to-mist-matic to clone the Robot-Giantia-Massiva into 3 copies of itself.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There Stacy now we can even the odds.

THE EMPRESS

No

The Empress multiple into 4 more visions of herself. She also make a lot of Pyraroids come out from the ground and charge right at the others.

THE EMPRESS

This is evening the odds.

TROY MIMZOA

A person or alien without honor is an honor less person. You madam have no honor.

M.O.M

Less talking more fighting.

M.O.M throws 2 kicks at 2 Pyraroids hitting them and making them fall to the ground. Randy lands onto the ground and slides down the sandy hill and slashing dozens of Pyraroids in halves and throw throwing stars at each of them. Randy leaps into the air and slices 3 more Pyraroids in halves.

Sam and Alex dodges laser fire from other Pyraroids as their spy uniforms got cut by the Pyraroids laser fires. They fire their laser nail files right at the incoming Pyraroids hitting them and Clover throws kicks at each of them coming towards them. Britney throws exploding lipstick at the incoming Pyraroids and Blaine throws punches at kicks at the incoming Pyraroids.

Chuck Vanderfleet extends his chainsaw and spins around in a circle slicing each of the Pyraroids in half. And Dane throws the Wrecking Ball paddle ball at the Pyraroids smashing them into dust. Java throws punches at the incoming Pyraroids and smash them with is bare hands.

Randy slash and kicks at the incoming Pyraroids and also reflect the laser fire off from his sword blades and spin around in a circle to launch all of the Pyraroids into the air and make them all fall onto the ground. Silvana swings her guitar in axe mode right at the Pyraroids hitting them and slicing them in half. The Twister Twins blow the Pyraroids away.

Diana dodges laser fire from the Pyraroids and Gil and Gillian reflect the laser fire back at the Pyraroids with their skin hitting the Pyraroids making them explode. Indy takes Violet and Penny away from the fight.

INDY VENTOR

We have to get away from the fight until it's clear.

They ran up the hill. Victor throws a punch at the Empress with the Roboto- Giantia-Massiva hitting her and making her fall onto the ground. She stands up off from the ground and fires giant sand balls at Victor and so did her giant clones. Stacy fires laser cannons from the Little Girl Mecha Suit hitting some of the Empress's clones and cutting them in halves.

The Empress's entire body glows yellow and fire a lot of sand spears right at them. A force field appear around them from the Little Girl Mecha reflecting the spears off from the force field. The Little Girl Mecha throws a punch at the Empress hitting her in the face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to end this.

THE EMPRESS

I couldn't agree more.

The Empress made giant sand dragon hands out form the ground and charge right at Stacy and Victor. Victor's clones of his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva cutting them down right down the middle. Victor fires arrows and wooden missiles from his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva hitting all over the Empress.

The Empress transport herself into the sand and right behind the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva and the Little Girl Mecha and grab them and lifts them up into the air. Stacy activates the laser sword function of the Little Girl Mecha and chop the Empress's hands off from her and making the mecha and the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva onto the ground and Victor fires his Nature's force out from his hands and his Roboto-Giantia-Massiva hands and hitting her. The Empress regrows her arms, face and chest.

The Empress uses her sand manipulation powers to create a giant sword and levitates it into the air and throws it right at Stacy and Victor sending their Little Girl Mecha and Roboto-Giantia-Massiva flying and crash into some of the buildings. The Empress wraps the sand onto them and starts to crush their mechas.

STACY (V.O)

We got to get out of here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Stacy and Victor eject out from their mechas and launch into the air. The Empress grabs them in the air and pull them right at her.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh no Victor, my baby.

INDY VENTOR

There has to be away to stop this.

Sam kicks a Pyraroid onto the ground. Britney twirls her staff in the air and throws hits at the incoming Pyraroids smashing them into dust. Blaine throws his exploding volley balls at the crawlers hitting them and making them explode on them.

Martin fires lasers from his X cutter at the Pyraroids cutting them in halves. Java throws his fist at the Pyraroids smashing them into dust.

M.O.M

We have to end this.

DANE

And save Stacy and Victor.

CLOVER

(Ask)

Alex do you have the Super Sizing Super Squeaker in your backpack?

ALEX

Let me just check.

Alex takes out the Super Sizing Super Squeaker out form her backpack.

ALEX

Yes I do have it.

CLOVER

Good now here is what you want to do.

The Empress squeeze Stacy and Victor with her hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I thought my mom's hugs are strong, this lady is more powerful.

THE EMPRESS

Now, you will die with the rest of your friends.

Then the Empress has a tap onto her shoulder. She turns and see that Clover is now the same height as her and throws a punch at her hitting her and made Stacy and Victor break free from her grip and land onto the ground.

THE EMPRESS

What is this?

CLOVER

Is something called evening the odds and to take you down.

Clover throws a punch at the Empress hitting her and making her fall backwards onto the ground. The Empress wrap her hands right at Clover and pushing her onto the ground.

THE EMPRESS

Do you think you can take on the most powerful woman in the universe?

CLOVER

Listen lady, a WOOHP agent never gives up.

Clover throws a punch right through the Empress's stomach and right out the other end. The Empress's hand transforms into a spike ball and swings it at Clover hitting her and making her arm break free from the Empress's body.

Clover picks up the Empress into the air and throws her onto the ground and throws punches right into her face. She picks up a car off from the ground and throws it right at the Empress. The Empress pushes Clover off from her body and fires a sand ball right into her face.

CLOVER

Don't you dare mess with me evil twin.

Clover throws kicks at the Empress and hitting her and making some of her sand fly off from her. The Empress dodges all of her kicks and throws a punch at Clover hitting her and making her stumble

THE EMPRESS

Foolish girl, while I was in your body I have studied all of your moves. And weaknesses.

The Empress wraps her sand tentacles around Clover's body and throws her right onto some buildings and comes right towards her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We have to help Clover quick.

TROY MIMZOA

But with what?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Remember she is made out of sand so if you mix if with water it makes mud.

SAM

But one problem it never rains in the desert.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, but we have the Red Sea.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SIDE EYGPT RED SEA

Victor and the others run over to the red sea while Clover fights off the Empress. Victor form his hands into dragon claws and uses his plant manipulation powers to make the red sea bubble.

INDY VENTOR

What is happening?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor is control the algae from the red sea to life it up.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to lift up the entire Red Sea up into the air and making it float into the air.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Alright, now that is awesome.

CUT TO

EXT. EYGPT EYGPTIAN PYRAMIDS EVENING

Clover throws a powerful kick at the Empress and hitting her in the chest. She grabs her by the head and knees her into the chest. The Empress pushes Clover back away from her and throws a punch at her hitting her in the face knocking her onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey lady, time for you to cool off.

Victor pours the entire Red Sea onto the Empress splashing her with all of the water on the red sea.

THE EMPRESS

Earth water, how is that going to stop me.

Clover throws a punch at the Empress making her fall to the ground. The Empress wrap her sand tentacles all over Clover and pull her right towards her.

THE EMPRESS

Time for you and your friends to die here.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Lady unstoppable.

BILLY

There has to be someone to stop her?

DIANA

Or our whole world will be destroyed.

DEAN

World, that's it we need to send her back to her own world.

BRITNEY

But with what?

DEAN

The Back where you below teleportation black hole.

Dean takes out the gadget out from his pocket and throws it right into the air. The black hole then starts sucking up the Empress and the Pyraroids.

THE EMPRESS

What is this?

The Empress struggles to break free from the power of the black hole. She grabs Clover and pulls her towards her.

THE EMPRESS

IF I am going, you're coming with me.

CLOVER

As if.

Troy and Randy leap into the air and slice the Empress's arms off from Clover and making her fall onto the ground. The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at the Empress and Victor fires his Nature's force blast at the Empress sending her flying right into the black hole and sucks her up in it.

The black hole closes and disappears.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We did it.

Violet runs up to Victor and hugs and kisses him. Alex turns Clover back to her normal height. Clover hugs Troy and kisses him.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh what a relief that my little flower is ok.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom you're embarrassing me in front of everyone.

DIANA

Hey that is what moms do embarrass their child.

MARTIN MYSTERY

What a mama's boy.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LATER

Randy, Silvana and the Twister Twins came into the great room. Amy hugs Randy when he comes into the Great room.

MALE REPORTER (V.O)

With the world returning back normal from the horrific invasion.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM SUNNY

Violet is vacuuming the sand off from the floor and Indy and Chuck and sweeping the sand into trash cans.

MALE REPORTER (V.O)

People around the world are cleaning up.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

In Jerry's office the Spies, Victor, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Martin, Java, Diana, Billy M.O.M and Jerry are watching the broadcast.

MALE REPORTER

(on the TV)

From this invasion, the president and the other world leaders are joining forces so this won't happen again.

ALEX

It better be we are done with aliens, no a fence?

BILLY

None taken.

TROY MIMZOA

It's so good to have you back to normal Clover. After our mission I have something special for you.

CLOVER

Oh Troy you're so sweet .From that invasion I finally have something for my assignment. The Empress won't mind if I keep her design.

M.O.M

She won't. She is light years away from Earth.

DIANA

Speaking of keeps, is it ok if I keep this cool spy uniform?

BRITNEY

Totally.

SAM

From WOOHP to you.

JERRY

Speaking of which there are giant monsters attacking Tokyo, we want you to stop them.

CLOVER

Do we have to?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course, unless you want to be controlled by your evil twin from another world again.

CLOVER

Fine, but could we take Martin's way?

M.O.M

Consider it done. Billy if you mind.

Billy activates the portal making it appear out in the open. The Spies, Victor, Britney, Blaine, Stacy, Dean, Troy, Martin, Diana and Java go through the portal.

CUT TO

EXT. DOWN TOWN TOKYO NIGH TIME

The giant monsters roar as people run away from them. The Spies, Victor, Britney, Blaine, Stacy, Dean, Troy, Martin, Diana and Java arrive in down town Tokyo.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Too bad we don't have the Empress to help out on this one.

CLOVER

As if, she is light years away from here.

CUT TO

EXT. PYRAROID PLANT THE EMPRESS'S PALACE COURTYARD

The Empress falls onto the ground and the black hole closed behind her. She got up off from the ground with a mad face upon her face.

PYRAROID 1

What are your orders your highness?

THE EMPRESS

(mad)

I want to build our armada bigger and stronger, and when we come back to Earth, they won't stop us.

THE END


End file.
